


Originals

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Ace 1890s Engie, Asexuality, Flirting, Frottage, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Admirer, Threesome, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short trio of drabbles based on the theme:<br/>What if some kind of bullshit scifi contrivance ended up with the 1890s Original Teufort Nine showing up in the 1960s RED Base?  And apparently everyone’s pretty damn queer?</p><p>Well, this happens.  Apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scout bit his lip, looking down at the fair-faced blond youth beneath him. He was around the same age, with bright eyes and just a touch of a goatee, his shaggy hair falling about the pillow like a halo. Warm bodies rocked in concert, making the creaky springs of Scout's standard-issue bed squeak in outrage at the impossible coupling it was supporting.

No one was sure how the explosion had happened. At least, no one without eleven PhDs in hard science, and Engineer's attempt at an explanation had devolved quickly under the completely mystified gazes of the seventeen other men that had come to be gathered in the RED base's briefing room. After a while, the frustrated Texan had just given up with a shrug and offered, "Australium is a fickle mistress, boys. And apparently, in cases of freak accidents involvin' it and super-science, time travel has now been proven possible. Best I got. Try not to talk about work too much. Might cause some serious time-stream hiccups. Also goes for politics, world events, technology, medicine, pretty much anythin' but the weather and how our rations might be from the same big lot they bought when these fellas were first hired. 'Least, they taste that way."

Engineer had chuckled at his own joke, receiving a snort of agreement from Spy, but Scout had long since ceased paying attention, too busy studying the smooth skin and handsome smile of the first man to call himself the RED Scout. For his part, the tan and red-clad man couldn't help but tip down the brim of his cowboy hat, completely unsubtle but entirely rakish as he checked out the baby-faced city-boy who had come to be his successor.

Eyebrows quirked, glances were exchanged, and finally, Scout had been the one to lean in close enough to brush shoulders, to take in the time-traveler's scent, to bring their noses almost to touch, and ask in low tones, "So, uh, you ever been to a rodeo?"

Tilting up his hat, the original Scout smirked, "Course I have."

"You ain't never been to one until you been in my bed."

"Should I bring my rope?"


	2. Chapter 2

"It is a tragedy," the original Spy sighed, clapping his snuff box closed. "He is a genius, he is handsome beyond compare, and an utter gentleman. And yet, he rebuffs my every advance."

"Straight, then?" asked the Spy of the 60s, lighting up a cigarette and taking a slow drag. He followed his counterpart's gaze, to the first man to hold the title of RED Engineer, who was animatedly conversing with his descendent, admiring the fluorescent lighting of the base with wonder and verve. It was rather endearing, and the moustached man beside him was right. He was rather handsome.

Shaking his head, the original Spy waved away the trail of his counterpart's smoke. "Not even. He prefers only platonic company of any sort. He claims to be married to Science, and to have no interest or attraction to people in matters romantic nor carnal. He is a fine friend, however, and an admirable teammate. But what I wouldn't give for a taste of his flesh."

"I cannot help but sympathize. Were I in your place, I imagine I'd find myself in the same situation. It is best not to dwell on the things you cannot change, mon ami. Instead, focus on what you instead can take advantage of."

"Such as?"

"Such as the fact that your Soldier keeps giving you sidelong glances when he thinks you are not looking. And they are not unlike the glances you have been sending the way of your Engineer."

"He—what?"

"Always keep your eyes open in all directions. Where a door is closed, you can likely find an unlocked window. He may not be the man of your dreams, but when the body calls?"

"I will remember I know of one who can answer. Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine."


	3. Chapter 3

"What an incredible specimen," Medic mused, circling the original Heavy with a grin. His hands were clutched behind his back, restraining himself from touching and poking and prodding and squeezing and measuring and taking all sorts of liberties generally frowned upon when first meeting a person, no matter how tall, handsome, and burly they might be.

"Specimen?" the original Heavy frowned, watching the grinning German round him, lifting an eyebrow as a pretext to protest. "What do you mean by that?"

"Only good things," Heavy, the present Heavy, assured him. "When Doktor speak like you are of interest, it mean he like you." A thoughtful moment later, he cast a glace to Medic, eyebrow raised. "Do you like him, Doktor?"

"Schatz, you are jealous? I am simply fascinated by this young man. Hale, youthful, strong. Und he is the first to hold the position you now occupy," Medic reasoned, reaching a hand out to take hold of the youngest man's arm and hold it out, inspecting the shape of his biceps at rest. He cast a glance to his lover, full of purpose. "Though I cannot deny it would be interesting to see him in... other positions."

"Doktor..."

"Perhaps the two of you might share an even wider variety of positions," Medic suggested, his voice dipping low, rising gooseflesh along the arm in his grasp.

"Is my Doktor suggesting he would like two Heavies in his pocket?" Heavy rumbled in return, his eyebrows flicking in a short waggle for emphasis.

"Um, Doctor," the original Heavy interrupted the overt flirting of his companions. "Far be it from me to, uh, come between the two of you, but am I following y'all correctly? Because it's sounding like you're intending to come between him and I, if you follow."

Medic looked up to the tall, muscle-bound youth whose arm he was still grasping lightly, surprised at first. Almost immediately, those hands gripped a little tighter, fingers beginning to slowly, playfully trace along his musculature. A wide grin crossed Medic's face. "What would be your answer if mine were, 'yes'?"

Looking to the doctor, then to the man who now held his job, a slight smile crossed his face. Two handsome, older men? And sharing the smaller between himself and the other giant? "If your answer were yes, Doctor, and your Heavy's answer were yes, well, far be it from me to break the trend, right?"


End file.
